The present invention generally relates to the field of heat exchange and, more specifically to the use of periodic oscillations to drive a fluid stream along a cord to expose it to the surrounding atmosphere.
It is important, particularly in space applications, to be able to expel heat into a heat sink, such as the surrounding environment. This is becoming increasingly important as more space activity with larger spacecraft and increasing mission requirements is occurring. Also, in some chemical or biological processes, it is necessary to expose a fluid to a gas. In such applications, it is desirable, and in some cases required, that the heat exchange apparatus not require or be affected by gravitational forces.
Devices for transporting fluids which do not use pumps have been in existence for some time. Many of these devices produce an external fluid flow to exchange heat or mass with the surrounding atmosphere.
One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,285 to Botts et al. which is operable in a space environment. It is in such an environment that efficient heat transfer is becoming more important because of the increasing power loads of current spacecraft. Given the relatively small volume of the spacecraft, it is clear that heat dissipation must occur exterior to the craft into the space environment.
The Botts et al. patent attempts to accomplish this through use of a piezoelectrically driven drop generator to propel a magnetizable liquid across a space to a magnetically focusing collector. Although this system may operate in a gravity free environment, it cannot function on earth. Additionally, the system would not operate properly if the spacecraft were not stationary.
Other heat transfer devices for space applications typically use heat pipes. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,740 to Mahefkey. Heat pipes are used in conjunction with grooved wall surfaces for absorbing heat from the pipes and radiating it to the environment. Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,731 to Olsen, uses heat pipes having carbon fibers attached to promote heat transfer. Both of these systems involve a large amount of mass added to the spacecraft.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a heat transfer system which is effective in either a space or earthbound setting and whose mass is almost negligible. Additionally, the system will function even with low velocity movement of the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide heat transfer apparatus which will operate either in space or on earth.
It is a further object of the invention to provide heat transfer apparatus that has a very low mass.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.